


Stupid Sexy Beau

by thirteenohtwo



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenohtwo/pseuds/thirteenohtwo
Summary: The flutter in Jester's chest is as annoying as it is lovely.





	Stupid Sexy Beau

Jester likes dashing, handsome, brave heroes, and Beau is her friend.

The problem is that lately, Beau keeps turning into a dashing, handsome hero (Beau is always brave, Jester notes fondly) and maybe… possibly Jester is having more than friendly feelings for her. It’s Caleb’s fault, really, why did he have to polymorph Beau into a  _dude_  Tiefling? It’s almost maybe Beau’s fault for  _being_  such a handsome Tiefling.

Jester knows the stories, she spent her childhood cooped up in her bedroom reading them. The princess always ends up with the rugged, handsome, brave prince who comes to save her. She knew her own story wouldn’t be quite like that - those princesses didn’t have the Traveler teaching them magic, they couldn’t kick some serious ass like she can. But she always figured she would find her prince, maybe she would even save him.

That’s how it’s supposed to go for her.

Except Beau’s eyes  _sparkle_  like the clearest of blue jewels against her red skin. Her grin, that cocky, certain grin that’s always fired off at a moment’s notice, it’s sharp and extra flirty (is she doing it on purpose? does she know what it does to Jester?). And her tail - it’s not fair that someone has such graceful control over a body part they’ve had all of two minutes, it flicks playfully like a visual measure of Beau’s good mood.

And it’s all in the most handsome, rugged dude Tiefling’s body that Jester has ever seen.

“This is your fault, Caleb!” she huffs and punches him in the shoulder… and gasps as he collapses sideways, like a ragdoll in the dirt. “Shit! Sorry!”

He has to blink the stars from his eyes, yanked up to his feet in the same moment. “Maybe we let me right myself, okay?” he asks in a dizzy voice. So much for that spell. “What is my fault?”

“That!”

They both look a ways down the street, towards the market where Tiefling Beau leans against a stall, ducking her head to grin up at a Tabaxi woman trying to sell rocks. Caleb blinks and looks back at Jester. “Beauregard would flirt with a tree if given the opportunity. I fail to see how this is my doing.”

The Tabaxi woman finally breaks, a scratchy laugh tumbling from her lips with surprise. Beau’s grin stretches and she tosses a rock up to catch it behind her back, holding it out to the merchant.

Acid burns in Jester’s stomach and she can only scowl at Caleb, storming off to find Cad.

Stupid handsome Beau. Stupid oblivious Caleb. Stupid dumb butterflies.


End file.
